Wax dispensers which are constituted of a head mounted on a flexible container are known. The container ensures the containment of the wax and the head ensures the distribution of the wax thus stored in the container.
The wax generally used is adapted to be made more fluid by a temperature increase. This fluidity is limited so as to enable an application of the wax in a thin layer, but without running, while also ensuring a sufficient wettability vis-à-vis the hairs and/or fine hairs to be removed. When cooling, the wax imprisons the hairs. The wax is adapted not to adhere to the skin. The wax thus deposited then only has to be removed by traction to ensure the hairs imprisoned within the wax are pulled out.
To facilitate this pulling operation, it is possible to lay a small strip of mesh or non-woven material on the laid out wax, immediately after application, when the latter is still sticky and has a “tacking” power, so the small strip is also imprisoned in the cooling wax matrix, becoming affixed to this small strip. A traction on the strip facilitates grasping and makes pulling out the wax/hairs assembly including the hairs possible.
Waxes are presently of a different nature, based on synthesis polymers. More and more, these new waxes are based on natural, sugar-based polymers. The advantages of these waxes are numerous. First, these waxes use sugars which are known to originate from agricultural products and are thus renewable. In addition, these products are naturally biodegradable, and require no recycling. The cleaning is carried out with water, and therefore without necessitating any sort of solvent and without generating any waste.
However, there still remains the problem of the wax application and practicality of this operation. This wax application and removal operation must indeed be simple, fast, precise, without requiring skill, and, most importantly, with no risk to the user. Another constraint is cleaning the device since the device must be reusable after a first use in a simple and fast manner without requiring complex cleaning or disassembly.
The device according to the invention not only targets the above objections, but, also targets other industrial objectives: simplicity of fabrication to limit costs, increased affordability of the device, a limited number of pieces to facilitate its assembly and its automation on a conveyor, and durable and reliable functioning, without blockages.